1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to control systems for apparatuses and, in particular, to methods and control systems for controlling an apparatus having a plurality of selectable functions with each function including a plurality of operational steps.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Control systems have been used for machines and apparatuses for many years. Generally, the more complicated the machine or apparatus the greater is the usefulness of a control system for the apparatus as it increases the responsibility of proper operation by reducing opportunity for operator error. Operator convenience and output are also usually improved. In the area of convenience control systems have been successfully applied to various consumer product machines and apparatus. With the application of digital electronic computers to control systems, their convenience and performance has even increased further. Different levels of computer control have been applied to a wide variety of consumer products such as microwave ovens, sewing machines, color televisions to name just a few, and the need remains to apply such control farther and to use it to optimize performance even further.